1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an adapter for interconnecting an electric assembly to a common data and/or control bus and more particularly to an adapter having one or more electronically active elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are now frequently made which have several digital assemblies which exchange signals using a standardized control and/or data bus such as RS232 or IEEE488. However, very often the signals generated or used by the assemblies are often not compatible with the corresponding signals of the bus. Therefore, in order to interface an electronic assembly with a bus, signal translating means must be provided as part of the assembly, which uses up precious space (or "real estate") in addition to a mechanical connector which provides the actual signal paths between the assembly and the bus. Furthermore, the signal translating means increases the complexity of the assembly and increases the time necessary to trouble-shoot the assembly.